Another Day
by frostesh
Summary: Another typical day for the two gilmore girls. Rory goes to the bookstore and meets up with who? Luke's upset but whatever for? RJ


Another one of those Days  
By Starvilles   
Email: scream4bizzare@hotmail.com   
Website: www.starvilles.cjb.net  
  
AN: Ok this is just another day for the Gilmore girls, and some strange things happen. Can u explain? And make sure you REVIEW!! Thank you so much *smiles sweetly* This is the revised version. So sorry for those who had to suffer through the un-revised version. When I was checking through it I couldn't even understand most of it. Anywayz this one should be MUCH clearer.   
  
Disclaimers: Don't own the show Gilmore girls  
  
  
The day started off the same for the two Gilmore girls. Rory sat on the couch eating popcorn as she watched a horror film. "You know what I don't get," her mother and best friend Lorelai said." Is how you can always predict what's going to happen." she plopped down next to Rory and grabbed a handful of popcorn. "Yeah I know, but somehow it still manages to grab our attention." Rory replied, Lorelai smiled. "Soooo what are you and Dean planning to do today?" she asked. "I think were just going to go and see Lord of the Rings--" "AGAIN??" her mother asked. "Yes....again, and then we'll hit the bookstore, mainly for me," Rory said smiling. "And then we'll get something to eat maybe head down to Luke's diner." she finished. "Luke's? If you're looking for a discount he'll still make you pay regular price." Lorelai replied turning over to face Rory giving her a stern but very mockingly look. Rory just smiled. "Look, since I've seen this movie about a hundred times and the end is so predictable--" "SOO predictable" her mother cut in. "I'm going to get ready for when Dean gets here." "Okay. If Dean comes early I'll make sure to let him in and order us a pizza and have a little party since you might take a LOONNGGG time." Lorelai said exaggerating the word 'long'. Rory threw the remains of the popcorn at her grinning mom and headed up stairs.Lorelai sat on the couch watching the remainder of the silly horror film when the phone rang making her jump. The outcome of a silly, but still horror movie was that it made you pretty jumpy. She grabbed the phone off the coffee table and spoke into it. "Hello?" she said after she pushed the 'talk' button on the phone. "Hey! ohh ok...I'll make sure I tell Rory....Tell her I hope she feels better...uhm-hmm.....okay. Bu Bye" she said turning off the phone and tossing it back on the coffee table. Rory came down the stairs "Tell me what?" she asked. "Oh honey, Dean won't be able to make it something about his niece being sick." "Oh, ok" Rory said a little disappointed and smiling dejectedly. "Well I'm gonna head to the bookstore." "Okay. Oh and he told me to tell you that he was REALLY Really sorry and he'd make it up to you." Lorelai said trying to cheer up her daughter. "And he said that he wants to take you out on a romantic dinner under the full moon and confess his undying love for you." Lorelai exaggerated being the goofy best friend again. Rory laughed. "Ok mom see you later." she said giving a small wave.Lorelai headed out down to Luke's after the movie ended. "Hey Luke" she said as she entered the diner. Luke was there looking like his normal self; plaid shirt, jeans, and a cap. Wiping off the counter. "Hey" he grumbled not looking up. "Are we feeling glum today?" Lorelai asked in her cheery voice. "Nah....my sister called today." "Oh really?" Lorelai asked switching her purse from one shoulder to the other. "Yeh" he replied. "What'd she want?" "She said that she was thinking of asking Jess to come back. Said she thinks she cleared up all his faults in the neighborhood." he said standing up straight and placing the rag in his back pocket. "Ohh....well I know you must be happy to get him off your back. You get to have your, small, bachelor pad back again. Freedom at last!" she chuckled. "yeh.." Luke said a little disappointed. "You don't want him to go?" Lorelai asked. "Ahhhhh......" Luke started, cringing his face in confusion. "I don't know!!" he shouted confused, raising his hands in the air. Everyone in the diner turned too looked at him. "Look I gota lot of customers and I'm really busy righ--" he began. "Okay okay I get the picture you don't want me anymore. I'm officially packing my bags and leaving." she said walking to the door. "Don't think you getting away from me mister.'I'll be back' as Arnold Schwarzenegger says." she said leaving. Rory walked down the street of the little town, Stars Hollow. The wind slightly breezing through her hair. She placed her hands in her pockets and walked the way to the bookstore.Jess walked out of the diner and immediately saw Rory walking down the street. He jogged over to her without thinking. "Hey" he called out once he was near her. "hey..." she called out softly."You got something in your hair." he said. Rory looked at him confusedly. "Oh never mind it's just a leaf." he replied. She put her hand in her hair and felt the leaf. She took it out and let it drop on the ground. They continued walking to the bookstore. "you just love tormenting me don't you?" Rory asked. "Yup you and about every other Stars Hollow member." "Since when did Stars Hollow become a club?" Rory asked taking his words a little offensively. "When everyone or most started out casting people." Jess said. "Well you know you do it yourself. I mean all Luke has done was try to be nice to you and what do you do? You go and steal things, betray his friendship. Even my mom tried to be nice to you, but you ended up being a really big jerk to her." Rory said reddening in the face a little flushed from the anger rising. "Didn't know you felt that way." Jess said flatly, taking in everything Rory had said. She remained silent. They had reached the bookstore. "So exactly where ARE you going?" Rory asked. "To the bookstore" he replied. "I thought you said you didn't read a lot." "yeh...but how much is a lot?" he asked back. Rory turned back around and walked into the store, Jess following close behind. Rory headed to the fiction section. Her favorite section infact. Jess had gone to another part of the store so it was just her now. She browsed through a certain shelf searching titles after titles. She stepped back bumping into someone. "Oh I'm sorry" she said turning to the person. "No it's my fault." the person sounded VERY familiar to her. "Tristan" she said looking at him. "Rory" he said smiling. "How are you? I haven't seen you in a while." he carried on. "I'm fine and it has been awhile." she replied taking a book from the shelf and pretending to be engrossed in it. "Where's farm boy? He's, for once, not around acting like your body guard." he asked trying to get on her nerves. Rory decided to ignore him and continue reading. She wasn't even sure WHAT she was reading. She closed the book and started walking only to be blocked by Tristan. "Tristan what are you doing?" she asked bewildered. "Did farm boy dump you? Or did you finally see how poor he was?" Before she could reply he continued. "Because if so he was a fool and you made the right decision. He wasn't worthy of you" he said trying to charm her by brushing a piece of hair out of her face.Jess had heard the whole thing from the back of the store and decided to come and see what was going on so he walked over to the voices. When he heard this guy really bugging Rory he got fed up and decided to do something even though for the life of him couldn't figure out why he cared. Jess walked over to them and draped an arm around Rory. Rory jumped slightly and looked at him confused and shocked. "Who are you? Her new piece of trash?" Tristan asked seething of anger inside. "What?" Jess asked. "Oh don't play dumb with me. Both of you! Farm boy just wasn't enough was he, huh, Rory? Had to go and get yourself someone else. "he said his voice rising until he was shouting. "Why don't you calm down before you have a heart-attack grand-pa." jess retorted. "you're just upset that I got her and you don't" Tristan lost his control and grabbed Jess by the shirt and shoved him into the bookshelf. Jess got up and punched Tristan in the mouth making him bleed. "That's It! There will be no more fighting in my store! All of you out!" the shopkeeper cried. pointing to the door. Stopping the fight before it got too far. Tristan touched his mouth and looked at the blood staining his fingers. He got up and left the store slamming the door shut behind him. Jess and Rory both left the store to go outside. Tristan, surprisingly was no where to be found. Usually he would have been out side waiting to continue the fight. "What happened back there?" Rory asked. "What do you mean?" Jess asked. "The whole arm thing?" "I don't know." he replied. Rory looked down and then into his eyes. "Why'd you do it?" Jess looked away trying to hide whatever emotions his eyes held. he shrugged "Seemed like the right thing to do. Hey I gotta go. 'Gotta cause more mischief around the neighborhood' "he said finger quoting his last sentence."See yuh around Ror" he said smiling and walking away. Leaving one dumbfounded and confused Gilmore girl.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------That's it for part 1 hope you enjoyed and if you all Review part 2 will come out a lot faster. :)thnx for reading my story and don't forget REVIEW!!!! I'll be back as Lorelai said. :) 


End file.
